


Hopper and Reader Do Be Fuckin

by sinnanasti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Creampie, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti
Summary: Enjoy fucking the hottest Police Chief in Hawkins!
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Fucks Like A Train

He huffs and puffs like a train when he fucks into you, folding you in half and driving his dick deep in your guts and making you see stars. His fingers bruise your hips and his cock bruises your insides with each rough slap of his hips. Hopper’s mustache tickles your chest as he kisses up your breastbone, his tongue running over and around one nipple.

Hopper’s lips curl around it after his tongue, suction making your back arch. His mouth was always so hot, so soft… It was heaven when he used it on you. Once you whined about it being too much he pulled off your nipple. When Hopper’s eyes met yours, you felt your heart stutter, insides clenching around the officer at the pure lust in his gaze.

He had such a way of melting you, of making you so weak you could barely stand or think properly.

Then, his hips angled differently and you yelped when he hit something sensitive in your body. Your nails dig into his shoulders and your eyes roll back- your third orgasm of the night. Hopper huffs through the tight squeeze, groaning into your skin about the feeling. It takes him a couple more strokes and then he’s coming as well, filling your body with a hot, hot load of thick cum.

You kiss his forehead sweetly. He grins before stealing a kiss from your mouth, cock heavy in your guts. He’s still hard, and you lament his stamina as he starts fucking into you again. Hopper’s intent on fucking his load deep in your belly, making it creamy and frothy and stay inside you.


	2. Call Me Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling Hopper by his title is a one way ticket to fuck town

“Jim, baby, c’mere.”

His gaze, stern and focused, stays on the newspaper in front of him. You sigh with a shake of your head before stepping closer. You call him again, padding up behind him and dropping your towel once you were within sight range of the officer.

“Hopper. Come here, I wanna have fun.”

Your voice is a pitiful whine, paired with a pout. Hopper gives a nonchalant grunt as he mouths the words on the paper while he reads. It was so hard to get his attention when he was like this, buried in his paper. You take a deep breath, then huff as you step up ext to him. A hand on his shoulder has his head tipping your way, a “huh?” sounding even as his eyes stay glued to the news.

You decide to pull your trump card, grinning as your voice sounds in a “Chief Hopper. I need your full attention.”

That gets him, Hopper’s eyes widening and his head snapping towards you in an instant. He moves so fast you wonder if he gave himself whiplash, but the wonder escapes when Hopper’s eyes run over your body. He takes in the bare skin you have on display, the flashy underwear you put on just to tempt him, and then stands up. His gut is soft as he pulls you against it.

“You really wanna play that game?” he asks in a rough rumble that sends a shiver down your spine. You giggle, nodding your head as your fingers run over his chest.

“Yes, Chief Hopper, I do. Do you?”

He lets out a laugh before grabbing under your ass, hoisting you over his shoulder, and carrying you out of the living room.


End file.
